UltraGrenburr Taisen
__TOC__ Plot Darkclone Proteus decides to attack the Land of Light. A group of heroes fight back against him. Characters PENDING Good *Ultraman Axel *Ultraman Joson *Ultraman 0 *Ultraman Darkness *Ultraman Chosen One *Ultraman Beyond G'd *Ultraman Fury *Ultraman Ultimate *Generic Messiah Evil *Darkclone Proteus *Darkclones *Ultraman Tregear Story Prologue A sphere of energy floated around in space. It shined in a durple light and radiated with a vile energy, like black smoke. It was changing, taking a sort of humanoid form. "For too long I have watched and waited while this world goes into rot and stagnation." It slowly solidified into an entity with dark rough metallic skin, dark blue coloured eyes and in its chest was a glowing light. "I have come to my conclusion. To preserve the order of the universe, the Ultras must be wiped out!" ---- ULTRAGRENBURR TAISEN Part 1 Now a rather seasoned fighter, Ultraman Axel was allowed to go out on solo missions. He had been assigned to watch over a distant planet with a budding civilization. The planet was lush and green, like the jungles of our own planet Earth, and there were small tribal villages with humanoid denizens. Despite all that, there were monsters on the planet, which made the area much more dangerous and inhospitable. "Axilium Ray!" he shouted, before placing his arms in a cross to fire an energy ray that finished off whatever monster he had been fighting. It fell over and died in a rather violent explosion. Axel turned around and looked down towards the comparatively small humanoid creatures who praised him from below. He gave them a nod in return and took off to the skies... There was an explosion. The planet's inhabitants clearly saw the flashing light and heard the rumbling noise as they saw Axel take off. However, he had come crashing back down, landing on his back. A black-coloured humanoid alien figure, who was around Axel's size, floated down gently. Axel, already weakened from his prior battle, noticed his Colour Timer flashing as he got up. "Who the heck are you?!" he shouted. "I am the agent of Balance. I have watched over the universe before even your kind existed. Ultraman, do you understand the crimes that you, and by extension your entire race, have committed?" "What kind of nonsense are you spewing?!" "Just look at this planet and its many monsters. Without your protection, do you think this civilization here is fit to survive? Of course not. They evolved too early and should be rightfully wiped out by the wildlife of this planet. That, or they overcome these challenges on their own. With your presence here they start to rely on you for protection. And what happens when you leave? Or do you plan to keep protecting them for the next few thousand years, and somehow hope that they acquire the means to fend for themselves someday?" "Evil villain, an Ultraman's duty is to protect the innocent!" "Hmph. Self-righteous as always." said the dark being, before they engaged in combat. Axel struck his opponent once in the face, which sent it flying backward. As soon as it regained its stance, the dark one took flight, leading Axel to chase it. It turned around and started blasting the Ultra with energy bolts, which he easily neutralized with a small energy barrier. Seeing an opening, Axel didn't hesitate to end the battle with the Axilium Ray, bringing the dark being down in an explosion. Axel landed to see if his victory was assured, but what happened next shocked him. The dark being lived, walking out of the smoke. Its skin was cracking and falling apart, revealing something underneath. "Wh-what the?!" The black material that once covered this being had been shed. Underneath was an Ultraman who looked exactly like Axel, but his markings were black instead of red and the silver parts were rough. He had a purple Colour Timer. "You fool! Now that I have gathered a sample of your energy I will drown your light in darkness!" The giants clashed again. Axel threw a punch that was easily blocked, and a kick landed on his side. He was then, in turn, punched and chopped by his dark copy. As they traded blows, the authentic Ultra discovered that their fighting styles were exactly the same. Axel jumped and threw an arrowhead-shaped cutter, which was countered by an energy ball. The dark Axel also fired an energy stream from his hands, which Axel blocked with a ray from his fist. "How does this guy know all my moves?" he thought to himself. Running out of energy, Axel fell onto his knees, exhausted. The dark clone approached him. "I am Darkclone Proteus. What you see in front of you right now is one of my lesser Darkclones. Mark my words, I will destroy all Ultras for your atrocities against the natural order of the universe!" Seeing how he could barely stand, Axel had no chice other than to retreat. The dark copy did not chase after him. "Escaping for now, I see...So much for 'protecting the innocent'." he said to himself. He fired an Ultra Beam, the same kind Axel uses though its colour was slightly tainted in an evil black energy. He let loose upon the village below him, killing everyone. "Dependent and weak. It is not yet time for this planet to have a sentient species..." Part 2 On a rocky planet, an Ultra was preparing to face his opponent. He was a red Ultra with Protectors and had two Sluggers on his head. Next to him was another one, with similar features, but his body had red, blue and purple colours. "So, you decided to come back from the dead yet again...Ultraman Darkness." said 0 to his opponent, a pitch black figure with sinister red eyes. He held a stick. "Ultraman 0, and Ultraman Chosen One! I will keep coming back to haunt you until the day I defeat you both!" Darkness claimed. "Isn't it tiring to keep dying over and over just to come back again and again?" Chosen One retorted. "Maybe you should consider something like - I don't know - settling down and having a family or something?" said 0. "I had a kid once...HE TEAMED UP WITH YOU GUYS!" "Oh yeah! Gide, right? He's a cool kid." "Nobody says "cool kid", dad..." "Enough banter! It's time to fight!" "As usual, there's no shortcut with you, is there?" said 0 calmly, as he grasped his Sluggers and detached them, wielding them in his hands. Chosen One took on his fighting stance, which was similar to that of a judo master's. Darkness ran towards them while 0 flung his Sluggers and Chosen One fired an emerald green ray from his forehead. With a swing of his stick of darkness, Darkness deflected those Sluggers, which then flew back to their owner, before he created a small black hole by spinning his stick at high speeds, which nullified Chosen One's beam. Just as both parties were about to strike at each other, there was an explosion, knocking them all away. Two beings of darkness floated down from above. "Who are you?!" shouted 0, as he pointed a them. "I am Darkclone Proteus. I have come to exterminate you beings of light for your atrocities against the balance of the universe." they said together, with the same voice. "Do not be confused. These are mere soldiers and mouthpieces with which I act." "You interrupt our battle and don't even have the guts to show your true self? Back off! I'm the only one who will defeat these two." said Darkness. "Fallen one, your purpose of revenge is petty. I am here to restore balance to the cosmos. I will terminate you as well if you get in my way." said the Darkclones. Twin beams of energy had struck each one, producing explosions where the Darkclones were. "That's what you get for talking too much!" said Chosen One. There was the sound of sinister laughter, which broke both 0 and his son's confidence. When the smoke cleared, they saw dark versions of themselves. "A foolish move. I am able to turn your light into darkness with just a single sample." "At least your name makes sense now." said 0. He and his son turned to each other and nodded. They were covered in light, and changed forms. 0 was blue with purple on his sides while Chosen One was mainly mustard orange. "GlowingMoon 0!" "Celestial Form!" they announced, and had taken on different poses. The two Darkclones fired forehead beams, which converged into one, blasting down on both father and son. 0 had evaded by simply ducking underneath, while Chosen One flew upwards. He had started spinning, covering his whole body in an orange aura, which essentially turned his body into a crescent-shaped energy boomerang, striking his Darkclone rapidly and knocked it to the ground on its back. 0 was in his speed form, which somewhat reduced his strength. Still, he had an advantage as his improved reflexes and movement speed allowed him to dodge his opponent's attacks while slicing with his Sluggers. As he did so, small flashes of light shined where the Darkclone was cut. The Darkclones were now back-to back, with their templates parallel to each other. 0 formed a blue ball of light in his palm and hurled it towards his Darkclone while Chosen One let loose a glittering light. These were supposed to have soothing effects that erased dark powers, but something was wrong. The Darkclones stood motionless for a moment, confusing their enemies who were sure that they were going to disappear. Instead, the silver lines on Darkclone 0 became blue and Darkclone Chosen One's became orange. "I see you're the type that doesn't like to listen." said the Darkclones. Darkclone 0 performed a large jumping backflip and when he was upright, he fired a dark blue energy beam at Chosen One from his arms arranged in a T. Fortunately, he was familiar with his father's fighting style; the imitation's attack was easily blocked by a barrier. Darkclone Chosen One was charging up a crescent-shaped energy slicer. 0 was prepared to evade or defend himself, but instead, he glanced to his left. He watched as a giant sphere of dark energy swept across the land, taking Darkclone Chosen One with it in its path, before exploding somewhere else. That was Ultraman Darkness, who had his hands stretched in front of him, palms showing. "If there's anyone who isn't listening here, it's you." he said, picking back up his stick of darkness which had one of its ends stuck in the ground. From that stick, Darkness unleashed black lightning that wrapped around Darcklone 0, who had pinned down Chosen One after he had tripped over the rocky terrain, and flung him aside into a mountain. 0 went over to his son and changed into his red strength form, SolarStrength 0. Darkness spun his stick of darkness and flung an arc of energy into the Darkclone, slicing it in half as it bled out dark energy. "I see you have made your choice, dark one." it said, before exploding. Darkness turned his attention to his rivals. "Now, where were we..." 0 had shattered the ground beneath him with a punch. Chosen One released an orange column of energy, further pulling the rocks and dust upwards. By the time Darkness could see through it, the two Ultras were gone. "Hmph. Running away really doesn't fit your character, 0..." he said to himself. A black void had opened behind Darkness. Out of it came Darkclone Axel, and there was another being... "Oh. You must be the real deal." Darkness said.0 "Acquiring your dark power for my own use would be benefcial." said Darkclone Proteus. From the purple energy sphere in his chest emerged two smaller spheres, which reformed Darkclones 0 and Chosen One. "What the?!" "Now, shall we begin?" Proteus asked, before the four of them rushed at Darkness. Part 3 In space, 0 and Chosen One started to make their way back to the Land of Light, with their Colour Timers flashing. "What was that all about..." Chosen One said rhetorically. "An enemy that can steal our light, turn it to darkness and then use it against us...we're going to have to get some help." 0 replied. As they flew some more, they heard something and looked to the side. "An Ultra Sign! someone's in trouble!" "We're already weakened...but we have to help! It might be another Darcklone victim!" said Chosen One. "We'll help in other ways." 0 had sent a reply signal, and it was received by Axel. ""Rendezvous at the Land of Light's moon"...hopefully the enemy wouldn't attack so close to home." Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:One Shots Category:Fan Specials Category:Taisen movies